To Die Or Not To Die: 175th Hunger Games
by Maiden of Sarcasm
Summary: In a vicious fight to the death, anything can happen. Watch as authors stand by helplessly as their tributes are ravaged by disease, other tributes, or even their own minds! SYOT Open
1. Chapter 1

_**President Acenath Cassava:**_

_Qua-rter Quel...! Qua-rter Quell! _The cries rang across the brightly paved streets of the Capitol. A crowd of people, hundreds of thousands of neon-clad strangers, pooled in front of the pristine white mansion in the very heart of the Capitol square. Men and women alike were in a frenzy, screaming, even dancing as a figure emerged from the grand double doors, dressed in a simple white one-sleeved dress and black heels. That person? Their president, Acenath Cassava. Me.

With a single gesture the obnoxious bunch settles down and I begin my tedious speech. "Faithful citizens of the Capitol, we're all here today because of a very special occasion. One hundred and seventy-five years ago, as penance for the districts rebelling, the Hunger Games were born. And with it, the creation of the legendary Quarter Quell." It looked as if everyone was holding their breath. Imbeciles.

"And now, I give you - the reading of the card!" A small, expressionless blonde girl approaches me in a flowing white dress, carrying a marble box with an off-kilter top. Grabbing it, I select a card and send her off.

The audience is silent as the most delicious words I've ever spoken come out.

_"In showing the Districts that the Capitol power will never diminish, the leader at the time of the 175th Quell will be the sole decider of which young adult from each district will participate in the Hunger Games. The tribute will then be escorted from their homes at whatever time is deemed appropriate by the political leader."_

Yes, this will surely be an interesting year.

* * *

**Hey guys! Since my other fic was unceremoniously deleted, whether by me on accident or a glitch I don't know, I decided to re-do it as a Quell. Before we get the ball rolling, let's just lay something down right quick: _if you scroll down a bit farther, there's a 'bloodbath' option. Even if you put the answer as 'no' your tribute is still at risk. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but the Games just isn't the Games without a fair amount of bloodbath tributes._**

**Also, the tributes can be sent in through through reviews.**

**Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!**

* * *

_**Tribute Sign-up Sheet!**_

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**District (List 3):**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Family:**_

_**Strengths:**_

_**Weaknesses (If ****none****, your tribute is automatically a bloodbath tribute, no exception):**_

_**Preferred Weapon:**_

_**Career?:**_

_**Bloodbath?:**_

_**Reaction to being taken from their district?:**_

**_REACTION TEST: How does your tribute react to..._**

**_Fire (Burns, supplies catching, etc.):_**

**_Water (Swimming, etc.):_**

**_Snow (Freezing, supplies freezing, etc.):_**

**_OPTIONAL:_**

**_Chariot ride outfit:_**

**_Interview outfit:_**

**_Mentor (Must be original character made by you):_**

**_Stylists:_**

**_Head Stylist:_**


	2. Tribute List!

**Wow, that was fast! Here's the tribute list so far!**

_D1 Girl: Reeda McKibbin (17)_

_D1 Boy: Jason Poole (15)_

_D2 Girl: Kelsen Sparks (15)_

_D2 Boy: Oliver Thomson (17)_

_D3 Girl: Emmaline 'Emma' Lester (14)_

_D3 Boy: Abayomi Cellante (14)**  
**_

_D4 Girl: Taryn Storm (16) _

_D4 Boy: Alec Toms (17)_

_D5 Girl: Marylynn Sendorei (15)_

_D5 Boy: Alphonse Politus (12)_

_D6 Girl: Jasmine Starson (18)_

_D6 Boy: Denver Hargrave (16)_

_D7 Girl: Brienne Meadows (16)_

_D7 Boy: Alexander Smith (17)_

_D8 Girl: Marie Alexis Celesto (18)_

_D8 Boy: Bernard 'Bernie' Parenteau (14)_

_D9 Girl: Evangeline James (12)_

_D9 Boy: Delane Spink (18)_

_D10 Girl: __Annabelle Lockelle (13)_

_D10 Boy: Chance Gillette (15)_

_D11 Girl: Alexis Fleet (13)_

_D11 Boy: Sawyer Michigan (15)_

_D12 Girl: Bluebell "Blue" Langley (15)_

_D12 Boy: Noah Cube (17)_

**I love the tributes, guys! Thank you so, so much. It'll be a pleasure to write this.**

**Also, I'm really really sorry if you didn't get your 'preferred' district. Some people were here first, so I couldn't exactly scoot them outta the way...**

**Update: Well, all the tributes are in! Thank you so much for your wonderful tributes, and I'll be posting the 'reapings' as soon as possible! **


	3. District 1

**Let's start up these games with style! It was cool to see all those tributes... so let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

_Reeda McKibbin, D1_

_Bam! Bam! Bam! _Somebody beats on the door. "Christ..." I mutter, jumping out of bed and staggering through the hall in the house. Memories of the night before flew around inside my mind. _"In showing the Districts that the Capitol power will never diminish, the leader at the time of the 175th Quell will be the sole decider of which young adult from each district will participate in the Hunger Games. The tribute will then be escorted from their homes at whatever time is deemed appropriate by the political leader." _The words are still ringing in my ears, along with the cheers from my family. But seriously - who would come banging on the door at three A.M?

I'll tell you who: Peacekeepers, the white-clad menace that everybody practically worships. Personally, all I see in them is their gold and white uniforms, but I guess I'm the odd one out here. "What can I do for you boys?" My voice is smooth, but cold. I glare at them. "You do realize that it's early morning and some people like to - oh, I don't know - _sleep, perhaps?" _

_"_Ma'am, hold your tongue," a dark-haired Peacekeeper snaps. I look around the quartet and see that other people's houses are coming alive. Lights are turning on and I see some old woman across the street lean out of her window. God, why can't people keep to themselves?

"Reeda McKibbin, we're here to take you into custody," another one says with an official tone. "Why?" I urge, crossing my arms. "We're here on Capitol business. You're the young woman that was hand-selected by President Cassava to be this year's tribute."

_Oh... my... god._

I pull a straight, businesslike face. "Okay then, I'm not going to fight you. But can I at least change first? I doubt the Capitol takes kindly to camisoles and short-shorts." The peacekeeper nods, and I shoot off into my room, slam the door shut, and slide to the ground.

_Custody. Tribute. President. Hand-selected. Tribute. Tribute. _Holy crap, I'm dizzy. This can't be happening. Maybe I could avoid it! I could escape through the window and hide in one of the old shacks in the outer-District-One-area and happily ever after for me. No... what about my family? I should go. I shouldn't go. I don't know.

Slipping into a casual, but still nice white dress, I put on some shoes and take one last, long look at my room. I can't wait until I come back to see it again. If I come back. If.

"I'm ready!" I call fake-enthusiastically. The guy who told me to hold my tongue offers an arm to me and I take it. I'm taken to a Capitol car and we start the long journey to where it all goes up - the Capitol itself.

Only then do I remember I didn't say goodbye to anyone.

* * *

___ Jason Poole, D1_

___"_What the hell, man! You nearly killed me!" I yelled playfully, taking a swipe at Xander, my brother, with my knife. He grins and launches himself to the side, dodging my attack. "I shall be the victor!" He jokes in his powerful voice, throwing a spear at me. I've gotta say, he's pretty good with a spear for a 13-year-old. "Woo! Kill him, Xander!" My older sister, Millie, teases gently. "You're all against me!" I laugh._  
_

So what if we're training at three A.M? It's not like we've got anything else to do. Well, sleep would be good, but there's no time for sleep in the Games. And what if I'm chosen this year? I need to have the element of 'no sleep needed' on my hands! It'd be a great advantage.

We're all facing off, smiling and holding our deadly weapons, when somebody knocks on the door. "Open up! This is the Peacekeeper force and we will forcibly enter if need be!" A woman commands from outside. Xander gives me a confused look, and Millie goes to open the door.

Four Peacekeepers are standing there, the woman in front holding up a piece of paper stamped with the Capitol seal. "How may we help you, officers?" Millie says pleasantly. "What are you doing?" the woman asks sharply. "Just a bit of fun! We couldn't sleep, so..." Xander trails off. A man crosses over and abruptly jerks him up by his shirt. "Do you know, boy, that training for the Games is illegal and could very well get you sentenced to the Avox treatment?" He snarls. "Put him down, dude! He wasn't training!" I yell, and he does, thank God. He runs to me and I put an arm around him with a murderous glare.

"Jason Poole, you've been selected as this year's tribute." The woman says. I stare blankly for a moment, and a smile crosses my face. "Seriously? Are you serious? This is awesome!" Millie gasps. "Ohh, Jason, you're going to be a tribute! This is so cool! Here, you go with them, we'll give the news to Mom and Dad!"

"Wait... who's the other tribute?" I ask. "That's classified information for now. Let's go," the woman says, and we're off to the Capitol. Hell yes.

**Did I overdo it? Under do it? Anyway, this is so great! Thanks for making tributes you guys, and I'll have the D2 tributes up in a jiffy! (Did I just say jiffy? seriously?) **


	4. District 2

**Really guys, you should tone it down =^.^= These good ratings are keeping my face red!**

* * *

_Kelsen Sparks, D2_

_Thud. _Aaand I've fallen out of the bed again.

As I sit up, rub my hindquarters and blink the bleariness out of my eyes, I hear a faint knocking on the door of my small, yet glamorous house. "Whad'dya want?" I call out groggily and look to the clock on the wall. 4:32 AM. Whoever the hell just knocked on my door is going to die.

An official looking document gets shoved into my face the second I open the door. Whoever this is is double-dead now... really. Knocking on my door and then putting a paper all up in my face. "Kelsen Sparks?" A snotty voice says. "Yeah... what...?" Some Peacekeeper woman shoves her way through the tiny doorway and stands all triumphantly in front of me. "We are taking you into custody on orders straight from the President herself, so don't resist!"

Two questions are floating around inside my head right now: Who the hell does this woman think she is, and why would I be getting taken into custody? Sweet Jesus, I need some answers. I try to keep my voice from shaking. "What? Why? Resist?"

"Did you not watch the broadcast or something?" the Peacekeeper woman demands. "Each Hunger Games tribute for this year is hand-picked by the President herself, and taken to the Capitol!" _Oh no. Ohhh no. This can't be happening. Games. Oh my god. Oh no._

"Al-alright... I'll g-go." It's not as if I have a choice. I swallow and trail out the door in my pajamas. It's not like it'll matter anyway. The people in that uppity place will think it's a new fashion. "Well, hurry up then! We have to be at the Capitol by _8 o'clock sharp!" _The woman yanks me to the sleek black car that sits in front of my house and shoves me inside, and we're off.

Well, at least I don't have anyone to miss me if I die.

* * *

_Oliver Thomson, D2_

The glow from my InterBook glares into my eyes as I squint to read up on serrated daggers. I love this thing. It's the newest edition straight from District 3. So awesome.

It's not as awesome though, when some idiot bursts through my door along with three other idiots screaming that I'm coming to the Capitol _whether I like it or not and their orders were shoot to kill if there was any resistance. _Really. Don't these people know I'm trying to gather information on my daggers? Sheesh. Ru-ude.

"Can you go away, possibly?" I snap, glaring at them. And then it registers. Ho-ly crapcakes, these are Peacekeepers, and I just told them to go away. My butt is cooked now. "No, we can't, son," A man strides over and pushes the InterBook out of my hands, and slaps a pair of handcuffs on my wrists. "What the- take these things off of me!"

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you." I snort. "Can and will be held against me? Boobs, then." The man facepalms. "You are being taken to the Capitol on orders from President Cassava, in following the Quarter Quell rules. If you're going to be a smart alec, maybe you'd rather be an Avox?" Avox? Oh god, no. "Fine."

I rush past them and get into the fancy Capitol car outside, and down the street I see another girl doing the same. I start to call out to her, but a Peacekeeper shushes me and then we leave.

I'm going to win.

* * *

**Not my best chapter, but hey! XD I'm sorry these 'reapings' are so short. I like to get my point across for all things until we get up to the Bloodbath.**

**See you next chapter, in District 3!**


	5. District 3

**Oh my lord. I am so sorry, guys. I totally neglected you.**

**I got writer's block and quit writing for a while... but here you go! Also: Don't worry, Killer For Blood, I won't stop!**

* * *

_Emmaline 'Emma' Lester, D3_

Another drop of blood falls into the sink in front of me, mixing with my tears. Why, god, why did I have to be born? Why couldn't I just have been a miscarriage or something? I don't deserve to live. I never have. I wish I had the guts to just end it all, here and now.

But I don't. I'm just a stupid, half-deaf girl who's good for absolutely nothing.

Every scar there is on my body, every trickle of blood that seeps into my clothes, every tear that falls is what I deserve. I stare at the knife on the porcelain counter, dyed red. Maybe I do have the guts. Maybe.

Just as I start to reach out for it, a knock on the bathroom door jerks me out of my depressed trance. "This is the Capitol Peacekeeper Force! Open up!" _Oh, crap. _I scurry around the room and shove the knife into the drawer of the sink, and roll bandages around my damaged wrists. There. Nobody'll notice a thing. _Gulp. _Of course, the second I grab the doorknob the door flies open and bangs into my face. "Holy-!"

"Emmaline Lester, you're to be at the Capitol to participate in the 175th Annual Hunger Games," a blonde woman states, and I'm whisked off to the train station south of the district.

Well, at least I'll get my wish.

* * *

_Abayomi Cellante, D3_

_Get me out of here. Somebody come save me. Please._

I'm rocking back and forth on the floor in the hall, along with the other kids in this godforsaken 'safe-house'. What type of safe-house lets their staff beat their kids? Hell, some of the kids here aren't even right in the head. Seriously, I'm one of the better-off ones. Well, I think so anyway.

Just then, one of the 'nurses' comes by, dragging probably the frailest kid I've ever known by her tiny wrist. The little girl's dark hair was falling out in wisps and she was half-naked. The nurse dumps her in the floor in front of me with a "Stupid scum," mumbled under her breath as I finally realized: sweet jesus, my sister is finally back from confinement.

"Kyra!" I cry out, reaching out to embrace her. She'd been put in confinement weeks ago for stealing some milk from the kitchens a while ago. But what I couldn't understand is why they would bring her to me. "Ah-bye-oh-mee Cellante?" a voice says from above, completely mispronouncing my name, I might add. "Yeah?" I look up, gripping my sister tighter as I realize who's standing in front of me. "I am Teylor Ivyson, Peacekeeper Force Troop 546. You'll be coming with me."

"Wait, I need to ask something..."

"Yes?"

"Why's my sister here?"

"So you can say g'bye, of course."

"What?" I'm confused. Say goodbye? Holy crap, they're not going to kill her or anything, are they? Just because of a tiny bit of milk that was taken weeks ago? "You're not taking her!" _No way, no how is Kyra getting taken away again. Especially after all that._"No, no," Teylor says, taken aback. "You're leaving here. On order from President Cassava, you have been chosen as tribute for the one hundred and seventy-fifth hunger games."

_Welp, there goes my luck._

* * *

**Again, I'm so so sorry for not updating for a while. **


	6. District 4

_**Hi! I'm still so sorry about leaving this fic in the dust for a while. **_

* * *

_Taryn Storm D4_

_"You want a fight, is that what you want?" _Here I am, holding her down by her neck, strangling her. I'm actually seeing red. This twat totally stole my thunder! Nobody, NOBODY steals Taryn Storm's thunder or else they get the knife. "Please! I didn't do anything!" She screams, her face turning blue. My laughs echo across the sandy yard. "You. Stole. My. Chance!" I yell, pressing my pocket knife into her throat. She screams again, and tiny droplets of blood begin to appear on her wimpy little neck.

So here we were. It was the one day at school, where, if you acted the most enthusiastic you got featured in the school paper, which got you popularity, which got you power. And this little jerk decided to show up in school colors, wielding a tiny miniskirt and pom-poms. Our perverted school journalist decided, "Oh, she's got her crap showin'!" and made her the winner. "Listen, you," I snarl, pressing the knife even deeper. The girl yelps. "If you EVER steal my chance again, the next time your family sees you you'll be stitched up in a casket." I let her go. "Beat it." And she skitters off, sobbing. Music to my _ears, _I tell you.

I head off for home, and what do I see sitting in the driveway when I get there? The fanciest car I have ever SEEN. It's huge, white, and must be like, 3 times longer than the regular cars in four. Bet some of the people in districts like ten and twelve have never even heard of a car. The thought of it makes me smirk.

"Hel-_lo?"_ My voice rings across the house. My mom calls from the other room. "Taryn dear, there are, ah, some people here to see you." Dear? What. The. Hell. She never calls me that. She never even spares the time of day for me.

"I freaking swear, if that little slut from school is _sitting in this house..._huh?" There are Peacekeepers sitting. On my couch. In my spot. Nobody touches Taryn Storm's spot on the couch. They might defile it with their dirty, unworthy behinds. Ugh. "You're in my spot," I snap, directing it towards a gray-haired old man. He looks up sharply. "What did you just say to me, kid?"

"I said, _you're in my spot._ Now whaddya need, officers?" My dad is glaring at me from his spot next to my mother. "On orders from President Acen- I mean, Cassava - you are to come to the Capitol to compete in the 175th Annual Hunger Games."

My mom sits there and smiles drunkenly, no doubt from the wine, while I start screaming and jumping up and down. My dad leaps up and grabs my hands. "My baby's gonna be a tribute!" I'm grinning as I hug them goodbye. "Well, shall we be off then?" The older Peacekeeper asks. I nod assent.

_I'm gonna be a victor, I'm gonna be a victor~_

* * *

_Alec Toms, D4_

Today is the anniversary of when my sister was carted off to her death.

I remember the day well. It was kind of stormy, and harsh winds were rocking the boats out on the ocean, with tiny black figures shouting to eachother and throwing ropes. My sister and I sat on the window seat inside our warm, cozy house, breathing on the windows and drawing little pictures in the foggy spots and watching the fishermen.

I still remember her voice. A somewhat high-pitched, cute one that had a bit of a twangy accent to it. _"This is so fun, Alec!" _she had giggled to me. Then, I had bopped her over the head with my fist and we got into a slap fight, laughing the whole time. _"Quit it! Ah- quit it, Alec!"_ Her squeals still trilled inside my head. I pull out my phone that I had at the time, and flipped the screen over to the video section and selected on of a messy-haired girl in a purple sweater, asleep. That day I had played a prank on her, and I taped it. I watched as I dumped a cup of water on her, waking her up from her nap. We did a lot of things like that to eachother._  
_

And then that day came.

_"Listen, listen- listen to me, Avery!" I comfort my teary-eyed, panicked sister. It's the day of the reapings and, as usual, she's upset. "Your name has been in there twice. There's no way you could possibly get picked!"_

Oh, how wrong I'd been.

_"Avery Toms?" The preppy Capitol man called out. I looked over at her. She stood there, eyes opened in only a terrified girl's eyes could, shaking. She suddenly bolted from her place and over to me, and I grabbed her as soon as I could. _

I remember the way she felt. So cold. So frightened.

_"Alec!" She cried out, as soon as I entered the room. Avery latched onto me, sobbing. "Listen, when you're in the arena..." I trail off. "Wha- hiccup - what?" She demands. "You need a trident. I love you, Av." With wet eyes she looked back up at me. "I love you too, bro."_

So this is how she felt when she was picked. Trembling. Fear clinging to every particle of my body. Shaking as I say goodbye to my parents and get into the Capitol car to go to the train station. Every last hope that I ever had shattering inside me.

* * *

**Whoa! Two new Reapings, hot off the press in one night. I'll try to get 5 up tomorrow, or maybe even tonight. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be evah in your favah! ;D**


End file.
